Help from the Future, Haunting of the Past
by Hemogak
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet an odd youkai, but is he even a youkai, or even from this planet? After he is resurrected, they join him on his quest for revenge from a group of Naraku’s servants. Conflicts arouse... And can they all make it out alive?
1. Just Another Fight

This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's good!

There will be many more chapters, but I'm posting this FIRST one to see if people like it and review or not. The story gets a lot more involved, this is just the beginning.

Disclaimer: Duh, of course I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, otherwise I'd be rich. Which I'm not. I DO own a few characters in this story, later on, but that's it. So don't arrest me, or I'll be kinda mad.

* * *

He stood there staring at her with his molten-golden calm, but blazing, eyes. She kept her clay hand placed on his cheek without moving it. They stared at each other for a while and then he took his gaze away and looked down. 

"Inuyasha, why will you not die with me?" Her voice was low with sorrow twisted into it.

A pained feeling shot in his stomach and he didn't answer. He continued to stare at the ground.

"It's because of…_her_…isn't it?" the woman named Kikyou asked with a cold tone.

Inuyasha continued standing there and she took her hand from his face. The wind blew slightly, moving the darkened leaves of the trees. The blue light of the souls glowing around her illuminated the area. The sky was clear with many stars shining brightly. The moon was a little past full.

Kikyou stared at him, depression and death lingering in her faded brown eyes. She shook her head a bit. Inuyasha swallowed and moved his face up to look at her. "Kikyou, I…"

She didn't want to hear it. She turned around and walked, disappearing into the darkness of the forest along with her soul-snatchers, and gliding after her. "No, Kikyou! Come back!" He stared after her and sighed heavily. Telling her he would not, and could not die with her was one of the hardest things he thought he had ever done. The deep pain continued in his stomach as he slowly walked back to Kaede's hut.

Everyone was asleep. He sat next to Kagome, asleep in her sleeping bag, and stared at her face for a while. The crack of moonlight shone in from the hanging door onto her forehead. Her hair glinted in the moonlight as she turned over. He dropped his eyes to his lap and then sat there quietly for the rest of the night, thinking about the two women he loved.

Kagome had been watching Inuyasha the whole day. Something seemed to be bothering him, but she didn't know what. He was acting too tense, and once again, he wouldn't look her in the eye. Every time she glanced at him he was usually staring at the ground or closing his eyes. He was so frustrating, and she had no idea what happened. When they got the chance to be alone, she wanted to ask him what was wrong. Hopefully he would explain.

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder as she was eating. His face was brightly lit, as usual, and his little fangs poked out of mouth with a smile. "Kagome, do you have any more chips potato left?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I do have a little left. Would you like them, Shippo?"

He nodded and lunged for her hand that pulled them out of her backpack. He opened the bag and started stuffing them in his mouth. Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room with his eyes closed and a usual Angered-Inuyasha face on.

Kagome looked over and watched him for a little while longer before continuing on with her meal. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were all equally confused by Inuyasha's mood but they said nothing.

"Would ye like more soup?" Kaede asked in her worn voice.

Sango and Miroku looked up and nodded, quickly bowing their heads and picking up their bowls once they had been filled.

As soon as Kagome finished she got up and began to walk outside. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked her.

She stopped and turned around. "Oh, so you feel like talking now?"

He glared at her and stood up. "I can talk whenever I want." He brushed past her and walked outside. She got a puzzled look on her face but followed him out the door.

After they were walking next to each other for a while, she couldn't keep it in any longer. "What is wrong, Inuyasha? You're acting so strange today…"

He didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer.

"Inuyasha, what is going on! Why won't you talk to me? _Or_ look me straight in the eyes?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. His mind was spinning rapidly and confused answers popped into his head, but he said none of them. "Nothing is wrong," he replied, continuing to walk. They were away from the village, but not yet in the forest.

She stopped and grabbed his hand. He turned around slowly and looked at her. His expression turned from tense to calm. He missed looking at her, yet at the same time, he didn't want to. He quickly looked away.

Kagome stared at him and then spoke softly, "Please tell me…please tell me what's wrong."

He was silent for a while. He looked back up at her and said and in a calm tone, "Nothing is wrong, Kagome. You don't have to worry."

She was getting so confused. Of course something was wrong, or he wouldn't be acting this weird! But, despite his answer, she still was slightly affected by the words. They had a sense of caring and affection twined into them. She pushed them aside and folded her brows down. "Inuyasha, something is going on and I want to know what it is." He looked away from her again. She thought about it for a while. "Did something happen that I'm not aware of? Something last night?"

He restrained his eyes from widening by directing them towards the ground. "No."

She was onto him now. "Tell me, Inuyasha."

"Wench, don't you get it? There's nothing to tell! You're such a nosey bother all the time." He tried pulling away from her to walk.

She grabbed his other hand and took a step closer to him. "Inuyasha…"

He blinked and looked at her again. His eyes glanced up and he saw the distant figures of soul-snatchers flying above the forest, meaning Kikyou was still in it. His stomach started to hurt again.

Kagome looked behind her to see what he was so interested in. Her eyes widened. She looked at him and released his hands, taking two steps back.

If he hadn't told Kikyou he couldn't die with her, he would not have purposely gotten himself into this position in the first place. He wanted to tell Kagome now. "I talked with Kikyou. Does that answer your annoying question?"

"You… talked with _her_!" Her brow furrowed in anger.

"Yes, but you see—"

She brusquely interrupted him. "But why, Inuyasha? Why?" All the possible thoughts of what could have happened crossed her mind. Why hadn't she killed him? Was there a different reason she summoned him there?

"I had to go, Kagome, beca—"

"You always have to go when she's around!" she interrupted again. "I just don't understand why she's such an important asset to you, Inuyasha! She just wants you to DIE anyway!" She glared at him.

"Kagome, you don't understand!" Inuyasha argued.

"Oh, no, I bet I don't! 'Cause she means just _so _much to you doesn't she?" Kagome said with a glare.

"Keh! Stop saying nonsense! You don't understand!"

"Nonsense?" she yelled, "So you're saying you don't care about her?"

He said nothing. Once again she was winning their dispute.

"You're so stupid! I don't understand why you even still think about her! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Her head shook back and fourth when she said the words, making her black hair fly from side to side around her angry face.

His ears flattened a bit. "And why do you have to be so nosey?" he yelled. She was really bothering him now. _If she wouldn't be so damn annoying…_

She stopped shouting at him and took a deep breath. "You say that like I don't have a right to know."

He blinked. "Kagome, I…I care about Kikyou…and…"

Kagome waited for him to finish, but he didn't. He found this harder to explain than he thought.

She glared at him. "Yes, Inuyasha, you _do_ care about Kikyou. And…? And you care about yourself! And that's all! Sure, she may have tried to kill BOTH of us, me _multiple _times, she might be dead, she might hate you, but I guess none of that bothers you at all!" Her foot stomped in anger with the last word as her face wrinkled in anger.

"Will you stop accusing me of things I didn't say? You won't even listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Will you stop being such an idiot?" she shouted back to him. Everyone came walking up behind Kagome. Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his back to them.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked apprehensively.

Kagome resisted shouting "Osuwari!" as loud as possible. Instead, she turned around. "Nothing. Let's go," she said abruptly. Without another word, she walked back to Kaede's and grabbed her backpack.

* * *

Thanks. Reviews please! 

I can make the chapters long too, if you want.


	2. Thoughts to be Resolved

Kay! Second chapter, since I simply couldn't wait to put it up, hehe.

Thanks for the reviews heh

I'm making this one longer because… I thought it needed to be.

Disclaimer, since the last one didn't work cause it hates me: No, I do not own Inuyasha, since my name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi and I am not rich or very intelligent to make such an excellent manga/anime… That being said, here:

-

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyou. In a recent confrontation with her, Kikyou had tried killing her and Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't understand how Inuyasha could like – no – _love_ someone that horrible…cruel…vile… Kagome got a sick feeling just thinking about it. And like usual, there was nothing she could do.

She kept walking down the path as the sun got higher in the sky. A slight breeze blew past her and she was glad. It was extremely hot out today.

Inuyasha kept his arms crossed and his eyes straight ahead. His whole body was tense and there was a scowl that remained in his lips and eyes. He couldn't even tell Kagome the truth without her getting all worked up. _Stupid Kagome…_ he found himself thinking.

Kagome was walking with slight fist that tightened each time she thought about something else about Inuyasha and Kikyou. Just picturing Kikyou's face in her mind made her angry.

Nobody said anything as they walked. The silence was annoying Shippo. He jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and transformed into his floating pink ball and smacked Inuyasha in the head. He continued walking but his fist flew behind him and punched Shippo backwards. "Owww!" he cried. "Why did you do that? I was just trying to get you to do something!" His body made a small 'poof' and he turned back into his normal self. He jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.

"So you were expecting me to laugh, brat?" he said coldly.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt Shippo…" Kagome scolded.

"Shut up, it's his fault for being such an idiot."

"I am not being an idiot!" Shippo protested. "I'm trying to liven up the conversation here! Everybody's acting like someone died!" He folded his arms.

Miroku looked at Shippo and then nodded. "You are right, Shippo," he agreed, "Inuyasha, Kagome, you're both acting strange."

_Oh no, why do we have to get into this?_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha's scowl remained on his face and got more annoyed at everyone's comments.

Inuyasha's hands turned into fists and he stopped walking. _That smell_, he thought. That disgusting, fowl smell he hated so much was getting stronger: the smell of the wolf-demon, Kouga.

The rest of them stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Sango. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around just in time to see the twister storming down the path. _That stupid, insignificant…why is HE here? _Inuyasha yelled thought in rage. The rest of the gang turned around and Kouga skidded to a stop next to Kagome.

He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile right back at him. That made Inuyasha even more pissed off. "What are YOU doing here, bastard?" he yelled.

Kouga flashed a smile once again at Kagome and then turned to Inuyasha. "I smelled Kagome's sweet scent in the air and decided to stop by. Is that such a problem, mutt-face?"

He scowled more. "Yes, it is…" He lifted his arm, looking as if he was going to punch Kouga.

He paid no attention to Inuyasha and turned back to Kagome. His bright blue eyes stared into her brown ones. "How are you doing?"

She wasn't doing that good, she knew, but didn't want to ruin it for Kouga, or he and Inuyasha might start a fight. "I'm okay…" she lied.

"Okay? Kagome, is this stupid dog bothering you? If he is, I can always take you with me…"

She resisted another urge to smile, as she looked at Inuyasha in the back with his arms and fists straight down, glaring at Kouga and growling in a low tone. She knew his blood was boiling. It was only going to get worse.

"I'm…fine, thank you," she forced herself to say. Another scene of Inuyasha and Kikyou flashed in her mind, and her hands closed up into fists again.

Inuyasha walked over to them and glared at Kouga more. "Go away, you idiot, I don't want to deal with you right now."

Kouga looked at him and grinned. "Shut up, mutt-face. Can't you see that my woman wants to talk to me?"

Inuyasha shot a glare from him to Kagome. She had a confused look on her face. Kouga looked back to her and took her hands into his. He smiled at her and said, "I always want to be here for you, Kagome!"

Her face immediately formed an embarrassed smile and a sweat mark appeared on the side of her forehead. Inuyasha growled. "Get your hands off of her!"

_Why should he care…he has Kikyou anyway…_she thought to herself. She reluctantly kept a smile on her face, wanting to glare at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha was outraged. Kouga always had to show up at the worst times. He started cursing in his mind. Kouga didn't let go of her, but instead, leaned his head closer. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and he had his hand tightly gripped on the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha doesn't love you," Kouga whispered to Kagome. "I do. Keep that in mind. But I must leave now; I need to find Naraku." He smiled at her again. Her eyes widened and another sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

_He doesn't love me? Yes he does…or…does he? No, I won't let Kouga confuse me! Oh, Kagome, you're confused enough as it is… _she thought to herself. She looked at the ground and then looked back up at Kouga. He put her hands down, stepped back, waved at her, and sprinted away in a speeding whirl of wind.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. Miroku blinked.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. "What the hell did he say to you?"

She glared at him and pulled her arm away. "Never mind."

"Answer me!" he yelled. "What did he say to you?"

"I said _never mind_," she said, continuing to glower at him.

"Tell me damnit!"

She had had enough. "Osuwari," she said with a grimace and started walking again.

"AHHH, KA-GOM-E!" The purple beads around his neck lit up and his face got pulled and smashed into the ground. Everyone stared at him, blinked, and then followed Kagome. Kilala trotted alongside Shippo.

Inuyasha snarled and eventually stood up. "What the HELL?" He ran after them all, and caught up to Kagome. "You wench…it was a question! I want to know what he said!"

"I want to know why you like Kikyou so much…"

He didn't say anything. Sango and Miroku looked at her confused, but she sighed and kept walking. Shippo asked, "What about Kik—", but was picked up by Miroku and got a hand slapped over his mouth. He squirmed a bit and then stopped.

Soon, they arrived at the gates of a highly guarded village.

-

Kagome had calmed herself down from the events that occurred, and tried acting happy. She smiled at Shippo while he cheerfully bounced where he was sitting shoving food into his mouth.

"Thank you very much, Master Tsuri. This is one of the best meals I've had in a long time!" Sango stated happily.

Master Tsuri smiled and bowed to her. He had a baldhead, with little gray spots here and there on it. His face seemed shriveled and worn, and a long scar stretched down his back in a diagonal direction. He hid it so no one would see. His clothes were the usual: a white kimono with rips, shreds, and dirt marks everywhere on it. He was about 70 years old and taught the children of the village how to fight. He was also an excellent cook.

Miroku had mentioned him a few times and Sango was interested, so this was a nice place for them to rest. After this, they were planning on setting off once again to find Naraku and more shards of the shikon jewel.

The room was warm and cozy; a large plate with all different kinds of food was in front of them, almost gone. The door to the room was closed securely and guards were all around the premise of the building. It was starting to get cold outside.

Miroku wasn't interested in his food, but instead in the two young women who followed Master Tsuri around. Sango had noticed his interest and started watching him closely.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was sitting in the corner of the room crossing his arms and staring at what was happening. Kagome kept glancing over at him, in which he would return the glance and then look someplace else. She knew what she had said affected him, but currently, she didn't quite care.

After they had finished eating, Miroku stepped into the other room with Master Tsuri and his two servants. Sango secretly slipped in after him. Kagome heard him say something, and then heard a loud slap.

Inuyasha thought everybody was being foolish. He was annoyed and impatient and wanted to continue on with the journey. He didn't want to wait here and waste his time to rest. He didn't need rest! _Idiots, you're keeping me back from finding Naraku. We can't sit around all the time!_

Kagome just sat there and didn't say much of anything. Shippo tried to cheer her up when she didn't hide her current state of mind.

"Kagome, want to see some drawings I did?" Shippo exclaimed to her.

"Sure," she said, trying to smile at him. Inuyasha glared again.

Shippo brought out a few drawings he did. One was of Kagome and him standing in a field of flowers. She giggled and nodded at him. "Good job, Shippo!"

"Thanks, Kagome! I'm glad you like them!"

Inuyasha stared at the ground. _What did Kouga say to her?_ _And why did she always have to be so damn annoying? Wench, always bringing up Kikyou…what was her problem?_ He thought about it for a while and sighed. _She doesn't understand…I had to go see Kikyou. And she doesn't even know what I said to her…she won't listen to me!_

Inuyasha looked up and saw that everyone was all huddled together conversing with Master Tsuri, while Kagome sat there and pushed her food around on her plate. Inuyasha wanted to go over there and do anything he could so she wouldn't be mad…but he also wanted to know what Kouga said. He knew that subject would be touchy.

He couldn't get up and walk over to her, though. His pride was pushed too far inside him that he couldn't break it by simply walking over and asking her, which for anyone else would be such an _easy_ task. Instead he just sat there staring at the wooden floor.

Kagome continued to glance at him and decided it would be easier to just ask him quickly what he and Kikyou had talked about. Quickly, nothing too in-depth, just a question…

With that, she stood up and strolled over to him. He couldn't help but to look up at her, and watched her while she sat down next to him. There was a moment of silence.

Kagome spoke up with a very slight trace of hesitancy in her voice. "So what did you and Kikyou talk about?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha was pretty astounded at her question, but didn't want to act that way. He made a serious face. "I'm not telling you unless you tell me what Kouga said to you." Kagome sighed.

"I'm not sure you want to know…"

"Tell me."

She said nothing at first and then reluctantly spoke, "He basically told me that he loves me and you don't."

Inuyasha was taken aback by the answer and a very surprised look appeared on his face. His guard slipped away from him. "He…he said that to you?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha had no idea what to say. It's not like he could tell her that was the exact _opposite_ of how he felt. He stared at her for a while before looking at the ground.

Kagome didn't think he would answer her but observed his reaction and then asked, "So what did you and Kikyou talk about?"

Inuyasha sighed. He looked up and saw everyone happily following Master Tsuri into the other room, making everything go silent around them. "I told her that I wouldn't die with her."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _He what?_ She thought, _Why would he say that to her…? He…Oh my, have I been wrong this whole time? He followed her to tell her that?_ She felt horrible and guilty on the inside for being so angry with him.

Kagome smiled up at him. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there looking at her. Kagome felt so happy that he had finally told Kikyou that he wouldn't die with her. She thought he'd never tell her. She suddenly moved her arms around him and hugged him. His eyes grew wide and he looked down at the top of her head that was resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She gave him another tight squeeze. His heart started beating faster. She loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"Kagome, I…" His cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.

She smiled back up at him again. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm so glad you finally did…" She felt so relieved. What he just said meant the world to her; after all this time of Kikyou getting in the way, he had finally said it! "Thank you," she repeated quietly.

He felt at a loss of words and sat there staring at Kagome. She gave him another tight squeeze and then removed her grasp, placing her hands in her lap and sitting there happily.

Shippo poked his head into the room. He was surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome sitting near each other, but he decided to not say anything. "We're sleeping in here you two, come on!"

Kagome stood up and waited for Inuyasha to follow. Inuyasha was surprised at this – a few minutes ago she would have gotten up and walked away – but he stood up and followed her inside. _I'm glad that's over with…now she'll be back to normal,_ he secretly thought to himself.

Once the entered the room, Kagome crawled inside her sleeping bag and laid there glancing at Inuyasha and resting with a smile on her face. Inuyasha sat right next to her. She didn't fall asleep for another hour and a half, but just knowing he was there made her feel calmed. Nobody else moved for the rest of the night.

-

Thanks for reading! Reviews please!

Should I make the chapters longer or shorter?

They might be a bit shorter from now on, since I'll have to really work on them soon… XD


End file.
